


The Price

by Safnari



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Swan Arc, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safnari/pseuds/Safnari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No” she whispered, removing her hand from the dagger. Regina started to collapse. Emma grabbed her and laid her on her legs. The cold ground covered in blood was left unnoticed, all the screaming and crying in the distance was just muffled noise, as the only thing that matter at this time, was that beautiful dying woman, who saved her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's my first published work and I hope not last ;) There are probably some mistakes (I apologize for them, I'm still learning the language), if you'll notice any, please, send me a message and I will correct them :)

There was so much darkness, so much suffering and all of this ended the moment Regina kissed her.

Emma was shocked at first, wanted to pull away, but Regina hold her thigh and didn’t let go, pressing her lips harder on Emma’s. She felt the darkness slowly leave her soul. She was becoming Emma again. Then she realized what was happening and started to return the kiss. But Regina stopped kissing her and pulled away. Then she looked Emma in the eyes and started to cough, bringing her hand to her mouth. Blood was dripping through her fingers and smile, that Emma had on her face just a second ago, changed to fear.  
Then she looked down at her hand. She was holding the dagger. Only she couldn’t see the blade, it was deep in Regina’s stomach.

“No” she whispered, removing her hand from the dagger. Regina started to collapse. Emma grabbed her and laid her on her legs. The cold ground covered in blood was left unnoticed, all the screaming and crying in the distance was just muffled noise, as the only thing that matter at this time, was that beautiful dying woman, who saved her life.

“Regina, why did you do this?” tears started to form in her eyes. Her left hand brushed away a strand of Regina’s hair, that had covered her face.

“I wanted to save everyone. Save you. Emma, I-” she couldn’t finish the sentence, as another wave of cough has caught her.

“Shh… don’t say anything” Emma was now caressing the brunet’s hair. She placed her other hand just above the wound and removed the dagger with her magic, not wanting to cause any more damage. Then started to heal it. 

“Emma-” started Regina, but Emma interrupted “I’m going to fix it Regina, I promise. You’ll be okay”.

“Emma” she tried again. Her hand grabbed Emma’s arm, causing her to withdrawn her magic and look at her.

“Regina, what are you doing? Please, let me help you”.

“You can’t hea-” She cough again. “You can’t heal me”.

A wave of dread ran through Emma’s body “What do you mean I can’t heal you? I have my magic back, there’s no blackness in it anymore, I won’t hurt you”.

“Emma- I know you wouldn’t hurt me. It’s- not that. I- I put a spell on me. So I wouldn’t become the Dark One. But the price is- if I- if I get stabbed by the Dark One’s dagger- it’ll be fatal”.

The tears, that Emma was holding in her eyes, now ran free down her cheeks. “No, there has to be- True Love’s Kiss!” the realization of possibility of curing Regina hit her and she felt the brightness coming back to her soul. “It can break any curse and you proved it just a moment ago. You’re going to be okay, Regina!”

With that she leaned down and brushed her lips against the other woman’s. She placed her hand on Regina’s cheek, the other was holding her body. The kiss was gentle, there was no passion, no desire, just love and hope. They slowly split up, but their faces were still close. Regina closed her eyes “I’m sorry Emma” she opened them again and look into the blonde’s eyes “but no magic can remove this spell”.

Her tears were falling again. “No, no! That can’t be true! Every spell can be undone!”

She kissed her again with desperation. And again. And again. And again.

“Emma” Regina raised her arm and placed her palm on Emma’s cheek, forcing her to stop and look at her. “I’ve made- my choice. I used powerful magic and I’m ready to pay the price. It was absolutely worth saving your life”.

“Please don’t say that. I can’t lose you. Henry can’t lose you!”

“Henry will be fine, he has you, your parents, you’re all going to be fine” Regina’s body was becoming heavier, her breath shallow. “Thank you- for everything, Emma”.

“I’m the one who should be thanking you. You saved my life and I couldn’t even keep one damn promise!” She turned her face away, crying even harder.

“You did Emma” She looked at her again “You and- Henry are my happy- ending and I’m more than- I’m more than grateful for that. I just wish- I had figured that out earlier”.  
Emma held her tighter when she felt Regina’s life was escaping her.

“Me too Regina, me too” She leaned down and kissed her one last time.


End file.
